


Fefe’s Serendipity

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Hong Kong, OHFAT, OlicityHiatusFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Felicity asks Oliver to bring a folder she forgot at the loft and he finds that Felicity has kept a secret from everyone. He probes to find a connection between an author he admires and the woman he loves.





	Fefe’s Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Unintentional Discovery.
> 
> For the Olicity Hiatus

“Okay, okay… I’m sorry honey.” He had a huge smirk on his face and he was far from being sorry. He was shamelessly the reason Felicity was late to a meeting and defiantly the cause she forgot some important documents. “Alright I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He walked into her temporary home office where there were piles of boxes against a wall. Her desk not as neat as before he ravaged her on the desk last night and there were some folders on the floor. “Babe, let me retrieve your folder and I’ll be there like I said as soon… I love...” Oliver looked at the phone in his hands she hung up on him. He pressed the end button and let out a chuckle as he shook his head and went to retrieve a folder for Felicity that she forgot.

He got on his hands and knees as he had to actually go under the desk for a few folders and bumped his shoulder. He grumbled out a colorful expletive but had the last folder in his hand when a metallic container fell and missed his head by an inch. “What the…” he looked at the colorful tin can on the floor.

Placing the folders on the desk he grabbed the box and wondered if Felicity knew about it. He opened it and that was the last thing he expected in his life the **Unintentional Discovery** just had his mouth agape.

He fell back suddenly and stared at the contents. “Oh my God” Fell from his lips and he recalled the summer away from Star City when they were at a hotel were a comic convention was taking place.

~~~Flashback~~~

It was a particular beautiful steamy day. One where it felt a hundred percent better to be in an air conditioned room from the Midwest desert heat.

Oliver held Felicity to his body as they cuddled after a third round of let me discover your body and worship it like the deity that has been tempting yet elusive for years.

Felicity casually says, “There’s a convention with some really cool activities happening today I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

“I was thinking about hitting the gym but maybe I could see what has you so excited.”

“Really, you’d come with me.” His brow shot up at her sentence before he added, “I love doing that with you. Always.” Catching on she lightly smacks his chest and nuzzles back in his hold.

“Well there is a list of participates maybe there be one that will get your interest.” She turns her body and gets the pamphlet on the nightstand and hands it over to him.

“I doubt there is anything of interest.” He takes the leaflet and looks it over. She begins stretching beside him. His eye catches on an author he would really actually like to meet. Felicity feels a change as she looks at his adorable smile and he catapults out of bed to his bag and surprises her with a book.

“I want to meet Seren Fefe-Dipity this author that I’ve actually read all his stuff.”

“Is that his real name?”

“What? Umm no, no. It’s a pen name, anyways of course I’d like to go.”

She is looking at an excited Oliver over a book no less.

“It would be super if he signed my copy of the book. It came out a few days ago. He is going to be there for publicity of the new anticipated book Verde Travels.” He is on his knees on the bed looking down at his girl. “It’s actually a new series. I read a chapter or two when you were getting your hair done and it’s really good.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think that was your thing.”

“Felicity I can read.” He is now sitting down on the bed with his back to her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by it I just didn’t know you had a passion for…”

“I read his first book when I was in Hong Kong.” He slipped out thinking of Akio and him reading books together. It was actually a highlight he shared with the boy.

Felicity didn’t say a word she just waited and Oliver looked over his shoulder before he turned his body back to facing her.

“Maseo and Tatsu’s son Akio and I read a lot. He was a bright boy and it took a lot of effort to even gain his confidence. He saw me as a spoiled brat who in reality was true but still I had to work to gain his friendship.”

“I’m sorry Oliver.”

“Don’t be. It had its moments but it’s the past. That is when I got in a whole lot of reading.”

“So this author will be at the convention?”

“Yep, I would really like to meet him.”

“Okay then.”

 

Felicity couldn’t badger Oliver to even consider wearing a costume like she wore a revealing video game heroine’s outfit which he admitted wanted to help her take off immediately when he saw it but she shooed him away promising if he behaved the role play would be worth it though he seriously knew he would be jealous of the gawking her get-up would entail.

The moment they stepped off the elevator they were transported to a weird colorful world. So many people wearing all different kinds of costumes. Oliver even had to take a second look at a woman or was it a man wearing floss, highest platform shoes he has ever seen and lots of feathers.

He noticed how much attention she gathered and he made sure not to leave her side. His little minx was his and he would not share. Though he did really think her furry tail was super sexy.

“Felicity?”

She made a noise that indicated she was waiting for his question.

“Why exactly do you have this outfit in your luggage? Did you plan on being a sexy furry animal with me?”

“Actually I bought it online two days ago when we were heading this way.” She looked at him and pouted, “I have the male version in our room but you are so not for it so…”

“There’d be no way we would ever make it here if I even entertained the idea.” She looked at his hungry eyes and knew that was true. Breaking eye contact as Ewoks came through making their strange noises.

They made their way through the maze of avenues and an assortment of other fans having selfies with her as she stood out from many Star Wars fans and the many similar comic book aficionados. He even scoffed at a man wearing green fatigues carrying a plastic bow with arrows.

Finally in front of a long line he was going to meet Y’Tici Lef-Kaoms a.k.a. Seren Fefe-Dipity. Felicity was looking around and chatted with other Fefe fans.

“Can you dedicate this to my girlfriend.”

“Name?”

“Felicity Smoak… S-m-…” Oliver started and was interrupted by the author who finished spelling his girlfriend’s name right.

“O-A-K,” The writer looked around and then noticed the furry beauty. “Is that Felicity?”

Oliver looked at the man and didn’t know how or why but it felt like he knew his girl. Oliver nodded and the author smiled.

“What would you like inscribed to her?”

Oliver looked back and caught her eye. He smiled and said, “No words can evoke passion without a strong heart.” 

“Here you are.” The novelist gave the book back to its owner and looked at the couple walk away.

He looked at the book and allowed her to see it. “The ending was going to be so different but at the last moment decided on that one.” She said offhand.

“You decided, hmmm okay.”

She just shrugs noncommittal and then sees a Star Wars display and just melts with excitement “Come on Oliver lets go meet them.”

He looks over at what has her so excited and he groans. Being pulled by an overly happy girlfriend to a nerd orgasm taking place which he could have lived without actually witnessing.

 ~~~End Flashback~~~

 

Oliver takes out the receipts of dated checks.

“No way.” He looks at the name on all the processed checks and he is flabbergasted.

He looks them over and he gets up and is about to leave the loft with the canister until he realizes he almost forgets the folder that his girlfriend needs. He runs and grabs it and then in a flash is out the door there is some explaining to do.

 

Felicity just about finished with a meeting when Oliver barges in and lays the tin on her desk. She looks at the metal box and her eyes search his and she knows he knows and she quietly gets up and excuses herself and walks out with the evidence she has kept to herself for years.

Away from prying ears Oliver asks in awe, “How?”

“I guess we all have secrets.”

“I saw the checks they all have a lot of zeroes. I can’t believe you kept this from me” he now sounds disappointed.

“It’s not something that came up in casual conversations. I’m just an IT girl.”

“No. That is what you want people to believe that’s all you are. You are also an IT vigilante who is involved with me. A C.E.O. who has risen with so much merit but also you are this amazing storyteller and no one knows.” He can’t believe she doesn’t want recognition.

“Oliver, I...” Felicity looked at her hands and back at him “I came from meager beginnings and I liked be invisible especially after Cooper.” Oliver wanted to say something but she continued “Never wanted to shine and then you waltzed into my life and that part of me was an outlet for my words and a fantasy I created and yes I didn’t share that with those around me.”

“Why?”

“Your fight became my priority. Then I thought that world away was silly when we deal with life and death on a daily basis.”

“Baby, I always knew you were remarkable. I just can’t believe you’d keep this to yourself. After everything we have been through that this…”

“I told you the truth that night after we got back to our room from that convention and well you left the bathroom with that get-up.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Probably because your mind was in the gutter.”

“What?”

“I opened the book and said that was my name backwards. You puckered your lips and looked into my eyes and said I was already too perfect to be an author that you hold in admiration.” She had a big smile. “I preferred your lips doing that thing you do so well that I let it go and well we had an amazing role playing gig as two furry mates.

“That I remember, oh yea I remember that fondly.” He had a smirk planted on his face. He sobered up and asked, “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

She looked at him and wanted to not squirm.

“Fe-li-ci-ty?”

“Fine in full disclosure.” She stopped and he prodded, “and?”

“Your favorite writer is having a baby with her biggest fan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
